Admit your feelings
by EleniTheWolf
Summary: So this is a Grouchy and Vexy fan fiction. I hope you'll like it, I don't know how many chapters it will be yet, but I know it will be many, so... ... Enjoy :) GROUCHY SMURF X VEXY SMURF
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice morning. Everyone in the smurf village was doing everyday things. Smurfette and Vexy was at smurfette's mushroom:

Vexy: Smurfette aren't you bored ?

Smurfette: Why do you say that?

Vexy: Becouse nothing special happened since your birthday, I mean the only time you have fun here is at your birthday and the Blue moon's celebration…

Smurfette: Well, yeah but…wait minute , what do you have in mind?

Vexy: Um nothing really … (A mischievous smile appeared on Vexy's face)

Smurfette: I know that smile, go on, split it out.

Vexy: Ok ok , well I was thinking about a music concert ! So what do you say?

(Smurfette thought of it for a while)

Vexy: Well?

Smurfette : I don't know, and I also ,um…..

Vexy: What is it?

Smurfette: I really can't sing that well

Vexy: Of course you can, you did at your birthday party…

Smurfette: Yeah, just for 2 seconds….. I can't sing solo a whole song , and I am also a little scared .

Vexy : Hey, we could sing dueto ! And I will teach you everything I know, so don't worry about that. I will speak to the Organizer .

Smurfette: Ok, I will speak to Papa

Vexy : Ok, then bye

Smurfette: See ya.

_Vexy went to Orginizer's mushroom .He opened the door and she told him about the concert , he found her idea great, and he agreed.( That moment, Grouchy had a walk around there and he saw them talking)._

Vexy: So you will help us?

Organizer: Sure, why not?

Vexy: THANK YOU SO MUCH ! (she shouted and then she hugged him)

_Grouchy who was still looking at them couldn't believe his eyes.'' Is something happening between them?'' he wondered. He suddenly turned angry. _

Organizer: Anytime!

Vexy: You are the best, really. Well I have to go now, I need to tell Smurfette the news. Bye!

Organizer: Goodbye!

_When Vexy left, Grouchy went to Organizer:_

Grouchy: What were you guys talking about?

Organizer: Nothing special, she wanted to ask me if I could help here organize a music contest, and I agreed.

Grouchy: Oh, so that was why she hugged you….(Grouchy felt a little uncomfortable of his stupid reaction)

Organizer: Well yeah, why are you asking?

Grouchy: Um nothing…..I just….(he blushed)…..I just believe you guys are stupid! I mean why would someone do something like a music contest? I hate concerts!

Organizer: …ok dude chill…!

…_.Later at Smurfette's mushroom:_

Vexy: So ….? What about papa?

Smurfette: He said yes!

Vexy: Awesome! Organizer offered his help

Smurfette: Sweet!...so now what?

Vexy: Well we have 2 weeks to get ready! And trust me ,we got a lot things to do until then.

Smurfette: Ok, I'll do my best

Vexy: Now that's what I'm talking about!...Oh my god, everything's gonna be amazing!

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd been two days, and every smurf in the village knew about the concert. The two girls were in Vexy's mushroom practicing : _

Smurfette: I don't know, I still can't sing good.

Vexy: Smurflax , we have twelve more days, and you have already improved.

Smurfette: Ok, if you say so…

Vexy: Alright, enough with the voice preparation. Let's start with the songs. For now it is one dueto for both of us, one solo for me, and one for you.

Smurfette: No ! I don't want a solo, please, I just can't handle it.

Vexy: Ok, ok….. fine. Two solos for me, are we cleared?

Smurfette: Yup

Vexy: Alright, I will figure out some more songs when I'll have the time, anyway check out our dueto.

Smurfette: Hmm…..this is….amazing, wow you're good

Vexy: Thanks, so let's get started ….

Meanwhile ….

Clumsy: So, what do you say?

Gutsy: Smurf yeah! Now this is something challenging!

Vanity: Alright, I can't wait to shine in front of the whole village (looks at the mirror)

….Isn't that right handsome? …. Mwah!

Grouchy: Um… no!

Clumsy: Why?

Grouchy: Because! That's why! I hate contests! I'm out of here!

Clumsy: ….uh…alright, I guess it'll be just the three of us Smurfs, and Vexy's and Smurfette's band.

_Grouchy suddenly stopped and turned to Clumsy: _

Grouchy: Who will it be?

Clumsy: The three of us and Vexy's and Smurfette's band, why?

Grouchy: ….you know what? I changed my mind, I'll be a member of your band.

Clumsy: Sweet!

Gutsy: But I thought you didn't like concerts…..why did you changed your mind when you heard about the girls?

Grouchy: I didn't….I just realized that I don't have something else to smurf and ….. what do you want?! It's not your smurf business.


	3. Chapter 3

Clumsy: Alright, alright…..smurf down. We will start practicing this evening.

Gutsy: Yes! We got a lot things to smurf ,let's rock !

Clumsy: That's it !

Grouchy: What?

Clumsy: The name! The name of our band!... ….THE ROCKIN' SMURFS!

Gutsy: Good one Clumsy!

Clumsy: Thanks! I can't wait !

_Later at Vexy's mushroom :_

Vexy: Alright, songs are ok, we also need a name ….. hmmmmm…..

Smurfette: Oh, I got it, what about "The Sweet Smurfs" ?

Vexy: Nah, we're looking for a band name not a candy shop label…. no offense.

Smurfette: It's ok , you're right.

Vexy: We need to smurf something out…..

Smurfette: Something that matches to our generation …

Vexy: Holy smurf, I got it!

Smurfette: …

Vexy: SMURF GENERATION !

Smurfette: I…..I love it!

Vexy: Smooth, now we just need to practice and BOOM! We are ready. But I think we should take a break, we did enough today.

Smurfette: Yeah, and I'm starving.

Vexy: Me too. Let's go smurf something to eat. 

Smurfette: Ok.

_Later that evening…Vexy was out for a walk when she accidentaly found Grouchy._

Vexy: Oh hi Grouchy

Grouchy: Hi um….bye

Vexy: Wow , everything ok? Why are you in such a rush?

Grouchy: ….Smurf Time Rush….

Vexy: What?

Grouchy: Nothing…..I'll be late so I have to go…

Vexy: Go where?

Grouchy: I need to practice with the band

Vexy: Wai-wai-wai-wait. You…. are in a band?! Really?!

Grouchy: Yeah, is there a problem with that?

Vexy: Are you kidding me?...

(Grouchy felt disappointed from himself)

Vexy: …this is great! _(She said and smiled)_ I can't smurf to see you at the concert, bye!

_(Grouchy felt a sigh of relief because he did the right thing. He smiled and went to Clumsy's mushroom to practice)_

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Smurfette was in her mushroom waiting for Vexy. She finally arrived : _

Vexy : They are ready.

Smurfette: Ready?

Vexy : The songs! All of them. Here check them out

Smurfette: Wow they're so many, how did you come up with them so fast? You're amazing, do you know that?

Vexy: Now that we have all the songs let's continue practicing . We only have one week left and we have to smurf our best!

Smurfette: You're right. Let's do it !

_Meanwhile in Clumsy's mushroom:_

Clumsy: I came up with these two songs, what about you guys?

Gutsy: Me too 

Vanity: One. I'm sorry but I have important things to smurf.

Gutsy: By important you meen looking at your reflection?!

Vanity: Of course not ! I also kept my skin soft and beautiful.

Clumsy: We only have five songs , that's not good. 

…_.Suddenly Grouchy appears…._

Gutsy: Where were you? Anyway , did you came up with any song?

Grouchy: Not just one. That's why I was late.

Clumsy: What do you mean?

Grouchy: Well, look at these, I just smurfed them out. They are…. five .

Clumsy: Let me see…they are …..good! Great ! We now have 10 songs. Let's keep practicing.

_Later Vexy and Smurfette were having a walk at the smurf village center when they saw Organizer…_

Smurfette: Hey, how are you?

Organizer: Fine, thanks.

Vexy: So…is everything ready for the concert?

Organizer: Yeah. It is going to last 5 days, so you will sing two songs a day. So … we have four songs a day from you and the Rockin' smurfs. It is better for you not to sing all of your songs in one night. You'll get too tired and you'll not have fun.

Vexy: I suppose you're right. Oh my smurf I can't wait.

Smurfette: Me neither:

Organizer: Ok , see you two later, I have many things to prepare. Good luck!

Vexy &amp; Smurfette: Thanks!

Vexy: Meet me at my mushroom in 10 minutes, I have something to do.

Smurfette: Ok, see you there.

_When Smurfette left, Grouchy showed up….._

Vexy: Hi Grouchy

Grouchy: Oh hey, um…..

Vexy: I need to tell you something…..

Grouchy: Ok, tell me.

Vexy: Well, I …..um….

Grouchy: Come on, smurf it out , I don't have all day!

Vexy: I … I just wanted to inform you about the smurf concert. We will sing two songs a day and the concert will last five days!...Bye ! _(Vexy said with an angry tone and left )._

_Grouchy felt a little disappointed from himself. How could he be so arrogant? He wanted to talk to Vexy and say sorry but it was already too late….._

__

_To be continued…..._


	5. Chapter 5

_...At Vexy's Mushroom_

Vexy: (_Walks in looking angry)_

Smurfette: Vexy, are you alright? You seem a bit ... hot tempered...

Vexy: _(Her angry face changed and became sad)_

Smurfette: Hey hey , now you're sad? Come on Sis , just tell me what happened, why are you like that? Did something happen?

Vexy: Nothing important it was just ... something dissapointing

Smurfette: Good ! Youknow what? Just stop thinking about it

Vexy: You know what? You're right! I will stop thinking about it, I will... now come one let's practice! We got a lot of things to Smurf !

Smurfette: That's the spirit !

_...Meanwhile at Clumsy's Mushroom..._

Clumsy: Now seriously Grouchy, you're songs are awesome

Grouchy: Nah, it was nothing!

Clumsy: No, I mean it , they are really good

Vanity: But I am better

Clumsy: Haha right

Gutsy: You know Grouchy I wanted to ask you, how did you come up with those songs? I mean righting a song is really hard and these songs I don't know, simply doesn't fit you ... don't get me wrong but most of them are Love songs...why would you right something like that? It's like you were thinking of someone while righting

Grouchy: _(Starts sweading) _Wh-what are you talking about? I ...uh I was just bored and I wanted to waste some time, IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

Clumsy: Dude chill of corse there's not a problem , we needed some love songs anyway.

Grouchy: Whatever just stop annoying me !

Gutsy: Hmmmm... _(Thinking : Something else is going on, but what is it?)_

_...(To be continioued)..._


	6. Chapter 6

_At Smurfette's mushroom:_

Vexy: Holly Smurf! I can't believe tommorow night is our first appearence!

Smurfette: Me neither! I am so happy...and nervous...really nervous...oh dear...what are we gonna do? What if something goes wrong? What if I forget the lyrics? What if something happen and we fall of the stage?! What if...

Vexy: Wow wow calm down...everything's going to be cool...I promise

Smurfette: Well...ok. So what do we sing tommorow night?

Vexy: Hmmmm let's see...(_checking her note book_)it's one solo and one duet.

Smurfette: Great! So with what song do you think we should start with?

Vexy: Let's see...we need something dynamic...energetic and nice...Oh I think I know exactly what we need...hehehehe

_Meanwhile at Clumsy's mushroom:_

Clumsy: That's a very nice idea Grouchy

Gutsy: Yes Grouchy! It's a nice idea...maybe it's too nice considering it's your idea

Grouchy: I have good ideas too ok? It was obvious we should start with these songs!

Clumsy: Now now guys...don't fight...the team must stay together

Vanity: But there is one problem with those songs you picked...

Grouchy: What?!

Vanity: We only know the lyrics of one of them

Grouchy: So what? You have a whole day to practice

Vanity: No way! I can't focuss with all this stress

Clumsy: Then maybe Grouchy should sing one of the songs by himself...we did need a solo after all...

Vanity: What? No! I am tho one who's suppose to shine...not him!

Clumsy: Oh come on you are Vanity...you'll shine anyway!

Vanity: That's true...I am just fabulous!

Grouchy: Uh did anyone asked if I want to sing solo?

Gutsy: Show some guts will you? You don't want to let the team down, do you?

Grouchy: ...Pffff ok (_thinking: Maybe that's a way I can let my feelings show up without depictinging)..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Today is the first day of the consert-contest and everyone in the smurf village seem to be very exited! Smurfette and Vexy are talking a walk to relax after all this practice_

Vexy: Are you ready?

Smurfette: Totally!

Vexy: We are gonna rock aren't we?

Smurfette: Oh yeah! ...OH MY SMURF

Vexy: What?

Smurfette: We forgot to prepare the most important thing!

Vexy: Which is...?

Smurfette: What on smurf are we going to wear?!

Vexy: You're kiding me right?

Smurfette: No! I'm serious! We can't get on stage like that...I need you to bring me the stuff I'll tell you and I'll prepare everyhting, ok?

Vexy: Uh...sure whatever

Smurfette: Good! The first thing I need is...

_Meanwhile near the lake:_

Grouchy: You are kidding, aren't you?

Vanity: Of corse not! We have to be hundsome for our first performance...well I don't need to be more hundsome but you do guys! I don't want to lose because of you!

Grouchy: You have some serious issues haven't you?

Clumsy: It's ok Grouchy, Vanity tell us what you need!

_This evening at Smurfettes mushroom:_

Smurfette: And they are ready! What do you think?

Vexy: There are ...cute!

Smurfette: Thanks! Here. This light blue strapless dress is for you...and the pink is for me!...so what are you waiting for? Try it!

Vexy: Uh...do I have to?

Smurfette: Now now stop grouching around and try it...

Vexy: Hey I am not grouching around!

Smurfette: Ok sorry

Vexy: Give it to me...I'll try it!

Smurfette: Yay!...(_ 5' later)_...come out Vexy!

Vexy: No I look like an idiot...promise you won't laugh?

Smurfette: Ok I promise...just let me see you!

_(Vexy is getting out slowly...)_

Smurfette: ...

Vexy: It's awful isn't it? I'll go get it off!

Smurfette: NO! You look beautiful!

Vexy: Really?

Smurfette: Really! Now come on! The village is waiting for us!

_At Clumsy's mushroom:_

Clumsy: Come on Grouchy! The village is waiting for us!

Grouchy: No way! I look like an idiot!

Gutsy: Don't be such a wennie , we won't laugh

Vanity: Yeah, just because you are not as hundsome as me doesn't mean you have to feel bad. Look at th bright side! No one is as hundsome as me, it's not just you!

Gutsy: Not helping Van.

Grouchy: Fine I'm coming, but if you even giggle you will regret it!_(Grouchy Appears)_

So what are you looking at? We have a contest to win!


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally! The time has came. Every single smurf on the vilage is waiting for the competitors to show up. First the boys enter the stage._

Papa Smurf: I'm glad we are all here to enjoy music and each other. We will start the night with our band songs and duets, and after a brake we will continue with our solos!

_Everyone is cheering and clapping!_

Papa Smurf: First we will listen a song by ... "The rockin' smurfs" ! Let the much Begin!

_The boys are getting their posisions as everyone is cheering and is fool of enthusiasm.(link to the music: __ watch?v=5mH7ulj_DHg__ )_

(All together)

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Vanity)_

_I hold my hands up high_

_And throw my glass into the sky._

_But when the morning comes,_

_We'll never see the sun._

_(Clumsy)_

_And if the walls close in_

_Then let's just start it all again._

_That's when the evening comes_

_Oh, yeah, the evening comes._

_(All toghether)_

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Vanity)_

_No we're not going home tonight_

_Waiting up for the starts to shine_

_(Clumsy)_

_And we'll do it, and we'll do it, and we'll do it again._

_(All together)_

_Wake up in the morning_

_With the sunlight in my eyes,_

_No, my head don't feel so bright,_

_What the hell happened last night?_

_Yeah, last night think we were dancing,_

_Singing all our favourite songs._

_Think I might have kissed someone._

_And if tomorrow never comes_

_We had last night._

_(Gutsy)_

_Let's shut this party down,_

_And pull the building to the ground,_

_Yeah, girl let's live it up,_

_One night is all we got._

_(Grouchy)_

_Let's dance until we die,_

_Nobody's going home tonight,_

_This kiss could be our last,_

_Come on and raise your glass.(Grouchy unconsiously looked at Vexy. When she noticed he blushed and looked away again)_

_(All together)_

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Gutsy)_

_No we're not going home tonight_

_Waiting up for the STARS to shine_

_(Grouchy)_

_And we'll do it, and we'll do it, and we'll do it again._

Smurfette: They are ...good

Vexy: We will better

_(All together)_

_Wake up in the morning_

_With the sunlight in my eyes,_

_No, my head don't feel so bright,_

_What the hell happened last night?_

_Yeah, last night think we were dancing,_

_Singing all our favourite songs._

_Think I might have KISSED someone._

_And if tomorrow never comes_

_We had last night._

_(Vanity)_

_We do it all again,We do it all again_

_So bring your friends and tell a friend to bring another friend (all: we had last night)_

_(Clumsy)_

_We do it all again,We do it all again_

_By the end of tonight_

_We can all be friends (all:we had last night)_

_(Gutsy)_

_We do it all again,We do it all again_

_So bring your friends and tell a friend to bring another friend (all: we had last night)_

_(Grouchy)_

_We do it all again,We do it all again_

_By the end of the night!_

_(All together)_

_Wake up in the morning_

_With the sunlight in my eyes,_

_No, my head don't feel so bright,_

_What the hell happened last night?_

_Yeah, last night think we were dancing,_

_Singing all our favourite songs._

_Think I might have kissed someone._

_And if tomorrow never comes_

_We had last night._

_Wake up in the morning_

_With the sunlight in my eyes,_

_No, my head don't feel so bright,_

_What the hell happened last night?_

_Yeah, last night think we were dancing,_

_Singing all our favourite songs._

_Think I might have kissed someone._

_And if tomorrow never comes_

_We had last night!_

_Everyone is cheering and clapping and shouting: Bravo, awesome, you can win! The girls now started to they came across the boys!_

Grouchy: Hey look it's the smurfs who will lose.

Vexy: i thought Vanity was the one talking to his reflection

_(Everyone laughed exept Grouchy and Vanity of corse)_

Smurfette: You were really good guys

Vexy: I have to admit you were awesome Gutsy and Clumsy...and of corse you Vanity

_(Grouchy seemed very annoyed that she didn't say anything about him...even if she had every right to. He treated her awfully.)_

Vanity: Oh of corse I was

Clumsy: Good luck girls

Gutsy: Yes, good luck

Grouchy:...Whatever

_The girls were ready to get on stage when Grouchy stoped Vexy._

Grouchy: Wait, I just wanna say...

Vexy: Can't right now, I have to perform _(Vexy said as she turned away and got on the stage)_

Grouchy: _(thinking: I just wanted to say good luck)_

_To be continiued_


	9. Chapter 9

_...Smurfette and Vexy are now on stage__. Suddenly Grouchy started being rude again:_

Grouchy: You know what? You don't stand a chance! We'll beat you!

Vexy: Is that so? Hmmm (_thinking: wanna be that way? FINE_)... we will see about that !

Smurfette: Yeah! We don't just sing, we also dance !

_The girls take their places and the music starts...(link for the song here: __ watch?v=PO4SxmiSnjU__ )_

_(Both)  
I can tell you're looking at me_

_I know what you see_

_Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
_

_(Smurfette)  
GG  
_

_(Both)  
You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me_

_Every look will make it hard to breathe_

_(Smurfette)  
T - R - X_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(Vexy)  
Yeah~ You know~_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(Vexy looking at Grouchy with a sinister smile)  
We bring the boys out,We bring the boys out Yeah_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(Vexy)  
Soon as I step on the scene  
I know that they'll probably watching me~ watching me~  
([Smurfette] Get up)_

_(Smurfette)  
I'mma be the hottest in this spot  
There ain't no stopping me~  
([Vexy] That's funny)  
stopping me~_

_(Smurfette)  
I know life is a mystery_

_I'm gonna make history_

_I'm taking it from the start  
([Vexy] Ah ah ah ah)_

_(Vexy)  
Call all emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
([Smurfette] Ah ah)_

_(Vexy)  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
([Smurfette] Ah ah ah)_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out  
Girls' Generation make you feel the heat_

_(Smurfette)  
And we're doing it, we can't be beat_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(Vexy at Grouchy)  
We're born to win_

_Better tell all your friends_

_'Cause we get it in_

_You know the girls_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(Smurfette)  
Wanna know my secrets_

_But no I'll never tell_

_'Cause I got the magic touch_

_And I'm not tryin' to fail_

_That's right_

_([Vexy] Yes fly high)_

_(Smurfette)  
And I_

_([Vexy] You fly high)_

_(Smurfette)  
Can't deny, I know I can fly_

_(Vexy)  
I know life is a mystery  
([Smurfette] Yeah)_

_(Vexy)  
I'm gonna make history  
([Smurfette] Yeah)_

_(Vexy)  
I'm taking it from the start  
([Smurfette] Ah ah ah ah)_

_(Vexy)  
Call all emergency  
([Smurfette] Yeah)_

_(Vexy)  
I'm watching the phone ring  
([Smurfette] Come on come on)_

_(Vexy)  
I'm feeling this in my heart, my heart  
([Smurfette] Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out  
Girls' Generation make you feel the heat_

_(Smurfette)  
And we're doin' it, we can't be beat_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(Vexy)  
We're born to win_

_Better tell all your friends_

_'Cause we get it in_

_You know the girls_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_GIRLS BRING THE BOYS OUT !_

_(Vexy)_

_I wanna dance right now_

_We can show 'em how the girls get down_

_Yes we go for more than zero_

_Number one everyone should know_

_Check this out_

_(Smurfette)_

_All the boys, All the boys want my heart_

_Better know how to rock and don't stop_

_Oh Gee We make you so hot_

_(Vexy)  
Girls' Generation we won't stop_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(Smurfette)_

_It's not a fantasy_

_This is right for me_

_Livin' it like a star_

_(Vexy)  
Can't get the rest of me_

_I'mma be what I wanna be_

_This is deep in my heart~ my heart~_

_(Smurfette)_

_I can tell you're looking at me_

_I know what you see_

_Any closer and you'll feel the heat( [Vexy: Aaaaaaah])_

_(Vexy)  
Just bring the boys out_

_(Both)  
You don't have to pretend  
that you didn't notice me_

_Every look will make it hard to breathe_

_B-Bring the boys out_

_(Vexy)_

_'Cause the girls  
(Both)  
Bring the boys out  
(Vexy)  
Girls  
(Both)  
Bring the boys out  
(Vexy)  
Girls  
(Both)  
Bring the boys out  
(Vexy)  
Girls  
(Both)  
Bring the boys out  
Girls' Generation make 'em feel the heat_

_(Smurfette)  
And we're doing it, we can't be beat  
(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(Vexy at Grouchy)  
We're born to win_

_Better tell all your friends_

_'Cause we get it in_

_You know the girls_

_(Both)  
B-Bring the boys out_

_(The audience is excited! Everyone's cheering and clapping and shouting to support the girls)_

Smurfette: Thank you ! We love you all !

Vexy: We hope you had a grat time!

_(Meanwhile the boys are chatting among themselves...)_

Clumsy: Wow they were very good!

Gutsy: True. They were incredible and beautiful both of them

Grouchy: ...

Vanity: I have to admit they were kinda fabulous. Not as much as I am but they were .

Grouchy: They were...almost ok

Clumsy: Dude I know this is a contest but you don't have to be so competitive.

Crouchy: Yes I have! We can be better

_(The girls are approaching)_

Smurfette: Hi guys!

Vexy: Hey

Gutsy, Clumsy and Vanity: Hello

Grouchy: Whatever...

Clumsy: You girls were really good!

Gutsy: Yeah!

Smurfette: Thanks, you were also very good

Vexy: Yeah, you were very good. All THREE of you! (_said Vexy with loud voice)_

Grouchy: _(Thinking: What's that suppose to mean?! Is she ignoring me?)_

Smurfette: Well we have two hours till our next performance so why don't we take a break? You can all come to my mushroom!

Gutsy: Sure

Clumsy: Good idea

Vanity: As long as you have mirrors

All: Ahahahahahaha

Grouchy: We should practice

Clumsy: Oh come on, we are ready! Plus we all need a little break

Grouchy: Pfft fine! 

_...To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

_At Smurfette's mushroom..._

Smurfette: You guys make your smurfs at home. I'll go check my hair

Vanity: Wait for me! I want to check my hair too!

Smurfette: Oh I forgot. I lost my mirror yesterday

Vanity: It's ok. Come to my mushroom. I've got plenty!

Smurfette: Really? Thanks Vanity! _She smiled as they both went to vanity's mushroom_

Grouchy: I hate when he does that.

Vexy: _whispers to herself _you hate everything

Grouchy: What was that?

Vexy: None of your business!

Clumsy: Guys guys, calm down. Relax

Both Grouchy and Vexy: I am completely relaxed! _They froze for a minute and looked away from eachother, letting out huffs_

Gutsy: _sighs _I'm going to my mushroom. I need to get some rest and I can't stand you too being like that. _ He gets up and leaves_

Clumsy: Oh don't think about it guys. He'll be fine I'm sure. _Takes a glass of juice_ Now, who wants some smurfberry juice? It always helps things get better. Here I'll show you. _Attemps to drink it but spills it all over his pants_. Awww maaan.

_Both Grouchy and Vexy giggled and looked at eachother. As soon as they realised they looked away again_

Clumsy: _sighs _I guess I have to wash this. _Gets up and walks to the door. _Smurf you in the next round guys.

Vexy: Wait don't- _Clumsy closes the door behind him. _...go _She sighed and turned to Grouchy_

Well...I guess it's just you and me..

Grouchy: Yeah... _a small smile escaped his lips. As soon as he realised he returned to the same frown again _...yeah well...so what?

Vexy: So what? Seriously? I'm trying to be nice with you but all you do is... hate things!

Grouchy: Well I am Grouchy! What did you expect?! That's what I do! I HATE!

Vexy: ...w-well...and I hate YOU! _she gasped. She didn't really mean that._

Grouchy: _He was hurt by those words but of course he wouldn't let his pride dissapear for once._ I hate you more!

Vexy: Good!

Grouchy: Good!

Vexy: Get ready to loose!

Grouchy: No YOU get ready to loose! Seeing you loose will probably be the only thing I DON'T hate about you! _He got up and left angrily._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there. If you're reading this, thank you. You're awesome. Please leave a comment/ review to let me know people like this story so I can continue :) Thankies**

* * *

_After grouchy leaves the mushroom furious..._

Vexy: _growls before she starts yelling. _That...that idiot! How dares he?! First he starts acting arrogant and selfish and then he turns it all to me?! He said-... _she stopped and lowered her voice _...he said he hates everything about me?... _she let out a sigh as she_  
_sat on the couch._

_In Grouchy's mushroom..._

Grouchy: I can't believe it! Not only she ignored me but she said she hates me as well! ... _he thought about if for a while. No, it wasn't his fault. It couldn't be. He was the one who started it of course but his ego wasn't going to let him think right_

_Back in Smurfette's mushroom..._

Smurfette: _walks inside giggling _...Vanity sure had a lot of mirrors...wow, everyone's gone aren't they?- _She froze when she saw Vexy curled up on the couch_ Vexy? ...are you...

are you alright? _She approached her sister and sat next to her, gently patting her back. _What happened ?

Vexy: _She raised her head. A frown on her face and a tear running down her cheek_

Smurfette: _She gasped. _Vexy~ ...oh dear _she pulled her sister into a tight hug. _Tell me evertthing. What happened?

Vexy: Well...nothing important really...it's just... _she sighed _...Grouchy and I were arguing again ...and-

Smurfette: I knew it! _She interrupted Vex. _

Vexy: Wait...it's not only his fault...I mean

Smurfette: No. Don't say anything vexy. What, you think I'm some dum blond who's ok when someone hurts her sister?! No! I really thoughed we could smurf some fun during  
the contest but this means war! Let's show the boys that no one's messing with us

Vexy: I...don't think I can sing right now...would you mind singing your solo instead?

Smurfette: _Sighed and smiled softly. _Of course I can. Make sure you'll feel better ok?  
Stay here and calm down

Vexy: _She nodded and grinned _Thank you sis

Smurfette: Anytime

_Smurfette walks out of her mushroom as Vexy sighs again_


End file.
